Yu Gi Oh Arc VI
by Sparkyal45
Summary: A new story in Yu Gi Oh completely free of any of the existing characters at all.


**Hey It's Sparkyal45 here and this is my first fic so please be kind as I do not have that much writing experience so yea I would like it if you could leave a review constructive criticism is ok but all of flaming is not if you do not like my fic then please go read somebody else's so that would be good okay enough of me talking I will just get on with the story. Also this is a YU-GI-OH fanfiction where none of the former characters existed so no Yugi no Jaden no Yusei and Yuma and no Yuya so if that is okay.**

 **Chapter 1**

A wonderful spectacle was happening in front of my eyes I just stared with awe as the wonderful characters battled it out in what could only be described as epic a smile crept onto my face as I say one of the opponents monsters unleash a powerful attack and the other countering it with a trap card but then again I was also sad as the monsters attack was stopped so easily but now my eyes were fixed onto the competitors as they ran around the stadium with there monsters following them.

"You seem like your enjoying yourself there." My Mother said as I looked up at her with a bright smile.

She smiled back as we gazed at the awesome battle that was happening in front of us then everything went silent as an explosion ripped through the stand like a domino effect coming straight at us the look of horror on peoples faces as they were incinerated right in front of us was enough to let us know we should run my mother grabbed my hand and quickly led me through the stands but one of the last explosions separated us as I was flung outside of the building as a ball of flames erupted from the arena consuming the whole place as it slowly burned down with me the lone survivor outside with no one to hold me as my world turned black.

That was 10 years ago as I woke up sweating scared with the same dream every night to comfort my everlasting fear as I roll over thanking god it was nothing but a dream.

"It's okay Hibiki it's okay it was just a dream." I here myself say as I rehearsed the lines countless times waking up with the same dream every night.

I got out of bed and walked over to the bathroom to splash some water on my face glancing at my face in the mirror it showed almost no emotion as I lost most of it 10 years ago on that night my jet black hair spiking out at the sides green eyes that pierce the very own soul of the one that owns them I honestly would look like the living dead if not for the cream colour in my skin I walk into the bathroom splash some water on my face and look into the eyes of the enemy once more.

I brush my teeth and take a shower not long after make some breakfast and go off to school after steeping out of my house I look at the utopia that is Domino City the home of **Duel Monsters** flashing lights and signs to a card shop on every street advertising Duel Monsters sets some kids even playing with the child version on the Duel Disk a holographic projector in which you put cards on and it projects them onto the ground.

I sigh as I make my way to school on a normal routine of getting onto the bus and off again.

"Hey Fumihiro-Kun." I hear someone call my name.

I turn to my left to see a green haired girl with yellow eyes staring at me with wide eyes I let out a small smile as she is one of the only ones I can get along with at school.

"Hello Mao-Chan." I say back to her as she follows me onto the bus that just pulled up I pay the charge then sit down as she follows me.

"So have you heard." She says.

"Heard what?" I reply confused by here question.

"You really don't know do you?" She questions again.

"No honestly I don't have the slightest clue."

She comes a bit closer to my face and I feel something soft pressing into my arm a small blush comes onto my face as I try to look away containing my embarrassment.

"Wow you are clueless the World Duel Championship is coming to Domino City after 10 years."

My heart felt like it stopped for a moment as I look at her with disbelief as the WDC (World Duel Championships) is when the incident happened 10 years ago I force a fake smile before saying.

"Please don't expect me to enter you know I'm good at dueling but I hate it because of 10 years ago." I say with a smile no longer on my face but a scowl.

"I'm sorry for reminding you about that." She says sadness in her voice.

"No I'm sorry for getting worked up about it." I say feeling bad instantly "You know if you want me to enter then I will okay." I say a genuine smile on my face this time.

At the same time she smiles and it feels like my heart stops this time but instead it skips a beat because of her beautiful smile instead.

"Anyway about dueling your dad owns a card shop right." I say trying to change the conversation.

"Don't worry I already ordered 6 boxes of your favorite sets of Duel Monsters." She said.

"Great so I will already have enough cards to build a great deck for myself." I said figuring what deck I should build.

"Anyway Fumihiro-Kun I think we should get off the bus now if that's not so big of a problem." She said a hint of sarcasm in her voice as I follow her off the bus and into school.

 **So was is good was it bad please let me know in the review box this is Sparkyal45 out.**


End file.
